dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Backpack
The Backpack is a feature you can access any time by clicking on your Viking (see How to Play ), and where different kind of items you own are stored. It has five sections that corresponds to different categories of objects: Quest Items A comprehensive list of the items given by quests. Each image link back to the quest that gives said item. The list include both items that are kept, and items that are given back during quests. These latter are marked with a *, and probably you won't find them in your backpack (but due to random glitches they can be kept there at the end of the quest). 'Main quests' Item tolbachite.png|Tolbachite|link=The New Student Item rock salt.png|Rock Salt|link=The_New_Student Item sylvite.png|Sylvite|link=The_New_Student Item axe.png|Axe|link=Wilderness Training Item Building Stones.png|Building Stones*|link=Wilderness Training Item Rune Stone.png|Rune Stone|link=Wilderness Training Item Chocolates.png|Chocolates*|link=Chocolate in a Bottle Item rock salt.png|Gypsum|link=Home Heating Item Marble.png|Marble|link=Home Heating Item Limestone.png|Limestone|link=Home Heating Item Lava rock.png|Lava Rock|link=Home Heating Item Oil.png|Oil|link=Dwindling Flames - Help! Item Paper.png|Paper|link=Dwindling Flames - Help! Item Coal.png|Coal|link=Dwindling Flames - Help! Item 1.png|Iron|link=Shiny New Trophies Item Gold Nugget.png|Gold Nugget|link=Shiny New Trophies Item Silver.png|Silver|link=Shiny New Trophies Item Tin.png|Tin|link=Shiny New Trophies Item Sugar.png|Sugar|link=A_Juicy_Dilemma Item Salt.png|Salt|link=A_Juicy_Dilemma Item Ruffnut's Bucket.png|Ruffnut's Bucket*|link=Tuffnut’s_Big_Plan Item Rusty Coin.png|Rusty Coin|link=Tuffnut’s_Big_Plan Item hydrochloric acid.png|Vinegar|link=Cleaning_solution Item Salt.png|Salt|link=Cleaning_solution Item Baking Soda.png|Baking Soda|link=Cleaning_solution Item Rope.png|Rope*|link=Loom and Doom Item Loom Stones.png|Loom Stones*|link=Loom and Doom Item Loom Frame.png|Loom Frame*|link=Loom and Doom Item Ruffnut's Bucket.png|Ruffnut's Bucket #2|link=Dangerous Drought Item Ice Block.png|Ice Block*|link=Dangerous Drought Item Starfish.png|Starfish|link=Gross, Cool Things Item Pile of Hemp Fiber.png|Pile of Hemp Fiber|link=Mulch's Sinking Adventure: Part 2 Item Oakum.png|Oakum|link=Mulch's Sinking Adventure: Part 2 Item Bags of Clay.png|Bag of Clay|link=Carpet_Seeding Item Ruffnut's Bucket.png|Bucket of Water|link=Carpet_Seeding Item Phlegma's Felt Rug.png|Phlegma's Felt Rug|link=Shrinking_Sheep! Item Titan Runes.png|Titan Rune|link=The_Mysterious_Runestones Item chest key.png|Chest Key*|link=Is This a Treasure? Item shattered tooth.png|Shattered Tooth|link=Is This a Treasure? Item chest key.png|Chest Key*|link=The Hobblegrunt Mystery Item shattered handle.png|Shattered Handle|link=The Hobblegrunt Mystery Need link to respective quest: Item Bread.png|Bread Item White Sheep.png|White Sheep Item Yaknog.png|Yaknog Item Lavenders.png|Lavenders Item Toothache Plants.png|Toothache Plants Item Blue Anemones.png|Blue Anemones Item Apples.png|Apples Item Pulley.png|Pulley Item Hard Work?.png|Hard Work? Item Fish.png|Fish Icestorm Island expansion Item Snow Pile.png|Snow Pile|link=Homey_Habitat Item Ice Block.png|Ice Block|link=Makeshift_Shelter Item Icestorm Island Map.png|Icestorm Island Map|link=Lay_of_the_Land Item Frozen Treasure Chest.png|Frozen Treasure Chest Item Speed Stinger Claw.png|Speed Stinger Claw|link=Frozen Fungus Item Fossil.png|Fossil|link=Sonar Powers Item Ancient Tablet.png|Ancient Tablet|link=The Mystery Box Item Second Ancient Tablet.png|Second Ancient Tablet|link=X Marks the Spot Item Third Ancient Tablet.png|Third Ancient Tablet|link=Kindred Spirits Item Fourth Ancient Tablet.png|Fourth Ancient Tablet|link=Unwelcome Visitors Item Frozen Treasure Chest.png|Treasure Chest item_fire lilies.png|Fire Lilies|link=Geothermal Oasis 'Call of the Deathsong expansion' Item hydrochloric acid.png|Hydrocloric Acid|link=The_Death_Song_Amber Item amber dissolver.png|Amber Dissolver|link=The_Death_Song_Amber Item bow.png|Bow*|link=Berk_Defense Item crank.png|Crank*|link=Berk_Defense Item pulley rope.png|Pulley Rope*|link=Berk_Defense Item trowel.png|Trowel*|link=Journey_to_Death_Song_Island Item brush.png|Brush*|link=Journey_to_Death_Song_Island Item pickaxe.png|Pickaxe*|link=Journey_to_Death_Song_Island Item dragon eye lens.png|Dragon Eye Lens*|link=Journey_to_Death_Song_Island Item death song amber pieces.png|Death Song amber pieces*|link=The_Master_Amber_Scheme Item broken glass fragments.png|2 Broken Glass Fragments|link=Who is the Rogue Rider? Item broken glass fragments.png|1 Broken Glass Fragment*|link=What's this? Battle for the Edge expansion item_satchel.png|Satchel*|link=Threat of the Dragon Hunters Item Foliage.png|Foliage Item Ransom Note.png|Ransom Note Item Flightmare Ice.png|Flightmare Ice Return to Dragon Island expansion Item Ransom Note.png|Harald's Map Item Cloth Mask.png|Cloth Mask Item Zippleback Bellows.png|Zippleback Bellows Item Gas Mask.png|Gas Mask Item Sagefruit.png|Sagefruit Item Lodestone.png|Lodestone Item Helheim's Gate Map.png|Helheim's Gate Map Item Helheim's Gate Map.png|Map to Dragon Island Item Compass.png|Compass The Secret of Leviathan expansion Item Mysterious Cogkey.png|Mysterious Cogkey Item Dragon Bloom Fruit.png|Dragon Bloom Fruit Item Sweet Death Saliva.png|Sweet Death Saliva Item Flame Whipper Residue.png|Flame Whipper Residue Item Flame Whipper Antidote.png||Flame Whipper Antidote Rise of Stormheart expansion Item Dragon Blade Canister.png|Item Dragon Blade Canister|link=Grimora Solutions Item Flightmare Ice.png|Flightmare Ice|link=Grimora Solutions Item Dragon Blade.png|Item Dragon Blade|link=Taking the Offensive Item Dragon Blade Canister.png|Item Dragon Blade Canister|link=Taking the Offensive Category:Guides